Special Project: GPTMIWM
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Tony decides to get Pepper to follow his plan which he believes is the next logical step forward. Will she agree?


I wrote this for the its_always_been community Quotes Challenge in Live Journal. I am using prompt number 29 and 25. Many thanks to Arcane Legacy for betareading this for me. Anyway, I don't own any of this and I am not making any money.

Special Project: GPTMIWM

By Marie Nomad

Tony lounged as he lay in his bed watching Pepper get dressed. She had to work today but he, on the other hand, did not, though he did have some Avengers duties to do. Still, he didn't have to worry about getting dressed so much. "You know, Pepper, I've been thinking."

"About what?" Pepper asked as she checked for any creases in her blouse.

"Well, it's such a pain for you to commute back and forth."

"Well, we can't have you get caught leaving my apartment, especially as Iron Man."

"It was just one time."

"The neighbors were complaining."

"They were just jealous." Tony smirked. "Anyway, what if we just do away with the commute and have you move in with me?"

"No."

"Well, I can't move in with you. Where can I keep my stuff? I suppose I could just buy the building and retrofit it. I need my gadgets."

Pepper rubbed her forehead. "We talked about this. I need my space, Tony."

"Oh come on, it's logical."

"Logical." Pepper repeated as she stared at him. Many years of working with him had taught her that his kind of 'logic' didn't match most humans' form of logic.

"Yes. JARVIS, bring up Special Project GPTMIWM." Tony ordered as he put on some pants and started to gesture to the special holographic interface.

"What does that stand for?" Pepper asked as she leaned against a wall.

"Get Pepper To Move In With Me." Tony replied as he got out a bunch of charts. "This one shows how much you will save in gas with cutting the commute as well as riding with me. This one has how much you will save by not spending on rent and utilities."

"I may not be a billionaire but I am not worried about paying my bills."

"Here's how much time you will save by cutting your commute."

"I also know how to schedule unlike some people."

"Ouch. All right, here's how much stuff you can fit into one of my guest rooms."

"I have plenty of space already."

"You will get plenty of protection if you live here."

"I have my own suit, I have a com link to both JARVIS and SHIELD and I have been taking lessons from Natasha."

Tony paused. "You are taking lessons from Natasha? What did you learn?"

"That's a need to know basis and Tony, I appreciate all this effort in trying to make me move in with you but right now, I don't need to. I already spend enough time here and I just want a place for me to just be Pepper."

"But... I made graphs." Tony pouted as he collapsed the images.

"I know. I don't want to just be an extension of you. I need some time to myself to collect myself and do stuff that's not Tony related."

"What's not related to me?" Tony had to ask when he tried to think of what side of Pepper he didn't know. He thought that Pepper wanted him to know everything about her. He had managed to get her health history and could honestly say that he explored every part of her body with his tongue.

"I have hobbies."

"Hobbies?"

"Yes, hobbies. I just like doing stuff away from you. Just because we are dating doesn't mean we have to spend every minute of our free time together."

Tony pouted. "It doesn't? I thought that it's like those romantic stories where we do everything together and call ourselves pet names."

"Relationships don't work like that." She leaned down next to him. "Look, I love you but we have to wait until we get married before we can move in together. I have to admit it, you really put a lot of work into this and I admire you for this but let's just wait it out. I love you." Pepper grabbed his ear. "And if you think that you can force me to move in by buying out my lease and moving all my stuff here, remember, I control your schedule." She let go of his ear and kissed him on the forehead. "Bye." She walked out.

Tony waited several minutes until he was sure that she's gone. He took a deep breath and said, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Call the movers and cancel everything."

"Already done."

"Thanks."

The End


End file.
